El aherrojo de tus ojos fulgurantes
by PasteldeMora
Summary: "Ella nunca necesitó nada, siempre obtenía cualquier cosa que deseara, pero lo que más deseaba nunca lo obtuvo, hasta que él apareció destellando su mundo. Pero como inesperadamente llegó, así desapareció. Por su parte, nunca olvidó unos ojos tan bellos como los qué ella tenía." [MuraAka] [Murasakibara x Fem!Akashi]


Las luces sobre pasaban por las calles, la música a su volumen máximo, de ahí venia el festín sexual. Los cuerpos se movían en una danza acalorada, donde los sexos entre todos se rozaban y demostraban una orgía sexual con vestimenta en el paso impidiendo el acto carnal. Los suspiros agonizantes, las manos traviesas aventurándose a lugares oscuros, el pecado en el aíre. El deseo sexual dominaba en cualquier tipo, Heteros, homosexuales, travestis, etc. Cualquiera tenía oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos más oscuros en ese lugar, las paredes negras reflejaban las luces parpadeantes, en los sillones de cuero negro se encontraban sentados los hombres más satisfechos con sus necesidades, viejos millonarios y gordos, típicos de un lugar así o jóvenes en busca de alguna aventura que les acelere su vida, ahí todo se satisfacía. El gran lugar, Péché éternel.

Realmente no sabía que hacia ahí, no era su lugar, no era su tipo, había muchos humos provenientes de los cigarrillos, las personas se refregaban encima de él y olía a semen en todo el lugar, descontando otros tipos de olores corporales. Sin duda, era un lugar muy molesto para él, no tenía la mayor intención de tomar una sección de sexo con alguna chica de allí, ni siquiera tocarlas, y no era más bien su ámbito de haber descubierto que era homosexual, si no, más bien, que no tenía el mínimo interés con nadie de ese asqueroso lugar.

En primer lugar, reacomodando recuerdos y lugares, estaba ahí por el simple hecho de que sus amigos los hayan involucrado en eso, para quitar la aborrecida virginidad que ahora tomaban como un signo de decepción masculina, era pulcra e estúpida, pero así lo tomaban los adolescentes de esta época. El tener la virginidad hasta una edad de los 20 años o más aún era un signo de debilidad masculino, y entre las mujeres, dejar de ser virgen a los 15 o 16 años era por ser una simple mundana prostituta, o como entre ellas se nombraban vulgarmente.

Miro hacia varios lugares, trataba de buscar una idea para salir de ese calvario, era endemoniada y una torturar para él, no tenía interés en tener sexo, no lo necesitaba, no le importaba para nada quedar con su virginidad pulcra, eliminando por unos segundos que un hombre, no era un tipo de chica en espera del verdadero amor y que este le quitara la preciada ya dicha, para nada, sólo no le encontraba la importancia ni el maldito interés. Prefiera mil veces ir a su casa y meterse en sus sábanas mientras comía billones de sus dulces preferidos, para sí mismo, ese era su paraíso de ángeles.

Sintió una suave piel que trataba de tocar su mano, había tantas luces y humos alrededor de él que no podía distinguir perfectamente quién o qué era, y su altura no le favorecía en nada. Solamente sabía de la pequeña presencia de su lado. Está lo tiro con un pequeño esfuerzo hacia una salida, no especialmente una salida, más bien era la entrada del pequeño "hotel" dentro de la infernal disco de perversiones eriales, pero era una salida perfecta de las luces y olor insoportable de sexo y cigarros que abundaba en aquel lugar, cuando el humo y las personas dejaron de estovar su mirada, pudo ver la delgada y pequeña figura que lo llevaba a otro oscuro lugar.

Para describirla bien, era muy delgada y su cabello era corto, como la de un hombre; pero el encanto de todo, es que era una cabellera resplandeciente y rojiza. Su figura era muy delicada, sus curvas eran tan detalladas como un diamante pulido, su piel fulguraba y demostraba su suavidad en solo una mirada, su estatura era pequeña a diferencia de su propio tamaño, podía apostar que no tenía un solo cabello en todo el resto de su anatomía, era como ver una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que lo llevaba al lugar del mayor pecado existente.

El traje de la chica era muy reducido, una escasa camisa blanca que cubría solamente su pecho plano, una pequeña falda morada, con diminutas decoraciones atractivas que mostraba parte de las posaderas, no le importó lo último. Notó que lo llevaba a un lugar más lejano al que ya se encontraba, y retomando su pensamiento que se había perdido al ver la chica y su belleza física, soltó su mano en quejaderas y noto como la chica se daba la media vuelta confrontándolo con la mirada, ahí notó, la belleza que puede contener unos simples ojos de una persona, aquellos ojos agraciados eran de un color áureo y azafranado, eran dos simples perlas relucientes que lo atrapaban en un jaula de amor destellante.

¿Alguien podría enamorarse por una simple mirada? El creía que no, y seguía creyéndolo, por qué no se había enamorado en tan solo mirarla, pero sí de esos ovillos oculares, que con solo verlos había sentido como su corazón destellaba en un mini-segundo. Su propio rostro se cubrió de una manta rojiza, un pequeño sonrojo, un tan solo enrojecer que lo avergonzó a los siguientes segundos. Aún sentía la mirada poderosa de aquella criatura le otorgaba, lo amenazaba, lo arrinconaba, se lo comía sin darse cuenta. Aún no entendía ni cavilaba el por qué seguía allí y con esa chica, ni reflexionaba del por qué se dejó llevar por aquella mano tan delicada proveniente a la "muñeca de porcelana", nombre recién dispuesto por el mayor.

-¿Sucede algo? –Y por fin, pudo oír la vocecilla candorosa, no sonaba viril, y tampoco débil, la contextura de su rostro era menudo, delicado, fino, pero demostraba una virilidad inevitable pero sin deshacer su feminidad.

-¿Uh? –No tomó en cuenta lo que había dicho, al contrario, quedó tan atontado mirándola y apreciando aquel sonido que salió de esos labios carnosos que no había puesto el mínimo interés en lo otro.

Vio como sonreía y mostraba esos dientes albugíneos, una sonrisa perfecta, como cuando pequeño veía esos comerciales rutinarios que daban en televisión sobre los dentífricos y mostraban como publicidad a una señorita o un señor sonriendo y ejemplificando el resultado.

Sintió la caricia de la mano angelical y la sonrisa encantadora mirándolo, mientras esos labios rojizos se acercaban peligrosamente a sus propios labios, también notó como la chica se ponía en puntillas para alcanzarlo, e inevitablemente, se agachó dándole la posibilidad libremente. Sintió la fruición al rozar los labios contrarios con los suyos, era un deleite de sensaciones desconocidas, su primer beso era un regodeo con la muñeca de porcelana.

Pudo aproximar la duración del beso, solamente fueron unos segundos, que los experimentó minutos, a más decir, horas. Pero sin duda fue una sensación deliciosa y placentera, que quería volver a repetir. Pasmado aún por la última acción se dejó llevar nuevamente por la hermosa chica hacía alguna habitación, había tomado su mano, las caderas de la chica se movían sensualmente por el pasillo con un vaivén horizontal, podía apostar que en toda su vida, no había visto una mujer tan hermosa como esta lo es.

Era un adolescente, lo era, a pesar de que su altura era demasiada para alguien de 17 años, podía predecir que por eso lo dejaron entrar sin ninguna complicación al local sexual, pero con lo último no coincidía, podía tener una personalidad más que infantil e inmadura, pero sabía más que bien a qué lo llevaba la chica pelirroja a la habitación oscura, pero, simplemente, no tenía ese interés en ese momento, aunque la mayoría de sus amigos revoloteaban en las hormonas de mocedad.

Ella solamente quería adquirir lo que le beneficiaba de esta situación, aunque pudo percibir la nostalgia de volver a verlo, quizás él no la recordaba, para nada, pero ella sí. No era un futuro muy beneficioso para sí misma, su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, lo único que recordaba de ella era con una simple foto familiar. Y muy pronto a su padre había muerto en una disputa con los abogados de un caso que aún desconocía, asesinado por uno de sus abogados y por un arma blanca, quién lo esperaría. Tenía unos simples 15 años cuando sucedió todo aquello, ¿Quién se encargaría de ella a ese tiempo? Todos peleaban por la herencia, el dinero y la asquerosa adicción del testamento y quién de todos los "amigos" familiares había otorgado el mugroso dinero. No eran más que un grupo de hipócritas carroñeros en busca de dinero.

A esa altura, no tenía a nadie, y lo único que recordaba era aquel chico de su puericia. ¿Cuántos años juntos? Él era un simple infante de la clase baja, pero ella contenía su afecto y valoración de una manera exagerada por él, esos momentos de soledad donde el aparecía sin ser llamado a solazarse con ella, pero cuando su padre tenía la oportunidad, le abarrotaba esos pequeños momentos de felicidad. Hasta que un día, se los arrebato para siempre. Cuando ganó la ofuscación de su padre, murió la madre de él, y la culpa, desliz y yerro, se la engulló viva.

 _La había matado, había muerto por_ _ **su culpa.**_

No tenía dinero, hogar, ni mucho menos amigos. Estudiaba en casa, y no tenía ninguna clase de conexión con el mundo social y juvenil de ese tiempo, desconocía ya la calidez de tener un amigo, y lo único que la reconfortaba era recordarlo a él. Volvió a su presente, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿11 años? Podía aproximarlo con los ojos cerrados y una calma que asusta al mismo demonio, pero aún con tantos años que hubieran pasado siempre lo recordaría.

Como lo recordó en medio de ese infierno, que era su trabajo, satisfacer a hombres inmundos. Había llegado ahí por necesidad, pero al intentar renunciar, se dio cuenta que no tenía a nadie. Esa cabellera morada, más característico de él, su altura exagerada y poco común a su edad, esos ojos, que siempre amó, ¿Cómo no lo recordaría? Era su eminente primer amor y único de su corta vida.

Ni ella misma se daba la oportunidad de entender del por qué lo llevaba a una habitación, no era cualquier hombre de los cuales solo hacía lo rutinario y normal del sexo, no podía describirlo muy bien, "él" no era alguien a que se atrevería a hacer lo que hace con otros hombres para ganar dinero. Inevitablemente, se le hacía más difícil de lo común. ¿Ya tendría una vida sexual Atsushi? Quizás sí, no era un chico muy inspirado en conocer chicas, lo sabía, pero también sabía que si él no se acercaba, ellas lo harían. Quizás en eso, ya lo había hecho, aunque parecía perdido alrededor de la disco y el burdel.

Tenía garantizado de qué él no la recordaría.

Entraron en la habitación con lentitud, al cerrar la puerta sus rostros eran una historia, Murasakibara parecía más perdido que antes, más bien, al dejar de ver a la chica y fijarse en la habitación, ya quería irse de ese lugar. Recordó su desagrado al lugar, era de baja categoría y solo iban gente mal intencionada, hasta tenía los rumores de que trabajan menores de edad y le repugnaba aún más.

Miró a la chica y esta estaba mirándolo con intrepidez, lo pudo notar y una corriente eléctrica paso por su espina dorsal, por un segundo tuvo miedo de que pudiera pasar allí. Estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama mirándolo directamente, y desde ahí lo llamó con un simple gesto de sus dedos, como si fuera brujería hizo caso sin peros, se sentó al lado de ella y esta con agilidad se sentó en sus piernas, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, ella podía alcanzar los labios del otro con facilidad, él aún contenía su cara de apatía, pero esta vez estaba sonrojado.

Cuando al fin tuvo el valor de empezar con todo y besar esos labios corpulentos, la detuvo poniendo su desmesurada mano en su rostro plantando el beso allí. Esto la dejó un par de segundo en shock, ¿Cómo se atrevía a detenerla de ese modo?, que insolente.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo. –Lo miro con osadía quitando con brusquedad la mano de su rostro, le había roto el orgullo por un segundo.

-Pero yo no quiero hacer nada…-Bufó. No es que no quisiera ese beso de la chica, pero no tenía ni la remota idea de que como se besaba, en otras palabras, esto le daba vergüenza. Y como podía, lo ocultaba, aunque la chica lo notaba como un libro abierto. Murasakibara siempre fue un libro abierto.

-Las personas aquí vienen a hacer esto. –Directa, e ignorando todo pensamiento de su cabeza, tomo la mismo mano que había dejado con repudio hace unos segundos y la puso en su pequeño pecho derecho.

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos mirándose, uno con un pequeño sonrojo y la otra con un ceño fruncido, y cuando los segundos pasaron, los dos individuos tenían su rostro completamente en rojo. Se habían avergonzado con tan obviamente insinuante acción.

-¡Y-Yo lo siento! –Apartó su mano que se encontraba posicionado en el pequeño pecho de la chica y la puso en su rostro ya enrojecido, ocultando su vergüenza, no era más que un precoz. Nunca debió haberse metido en ese lugar, nunca le tenía que haber hecho caso a sus amigos. Deben estar riéndose de el en ese instante, o eso pensó.

Por otra parte, la chica aún con el rostro enrojecido lo miraba con gracia, era el mismo que siempre, Atsushi no había cambiado. Aunque era una muy extraña y poca precisa manera de reencontrarse, le daba un gusto volver a verlo, de una manera incomoda, pero volver a verlo por solo esos minutos había encendido ese amor que nunca pudo demostrarlo correctamente, quizás esto era la segunda oportunidad que tanto deseaba, que tanto pidió aquella navidad o año nuevo, o hasta en sus cumpleaños en la soledad de su habitación y un pastel de zarzamora que gracias al bello color decorado perfectamente con el merengue le hacía recordarlo. Lo miró con compasión, con solo eso pudo saber que Atsushi no tenía la mínima idea de qué era el sexo y como se hacía, no fue difícil tampoco saber que nunca había besado a alguien. Se alegró, Atsushi seguía siendo Atsushi, el niño mimado y desinteresado por esos temas. O también pudo haberse relajado al saber que lo que amaba seguía siendo suyo, un deseo egoísta, pero así era ella. No quería compartir lo que amaba con nadie más, aun cuando no era nada suyo, ella lo sentía así, y con eso, su corazón calmaba la ansiedad y desamor en su pecho.

Pensó que dejaría de taparse el rostro en unos minutos, tuvo la paciencia. Solo esperó. No creía que estaría toda la noche en la misma posición enmarañada entre las sabanas mientras trataba inútilmente tapar ese rostro que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos. No, no dejaría de taparse el rostro, y parecía amorfamente un niño mutante tirado en la cama como ovillo. Como pudo se paró encima de él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del otro, y habló.

-Retira tus manos, irrespetuoso. –Ordenó, pero solo sintió como el chico se encogía bajo de él como si fuera un infante regañado o con temor a un golpe. Tomo las manos vastas del menor y las tiro.- ¡Retira tus manos, Atsushi! –Sin darse cuenta, había dicho el nombre de él, y por reflejo este de inmediato la miro con intriga y duda, había cometido un error, ahora no sabía cómo actuar con él. No quería que la recordara, si lo hacía, tenía miedo que se asqueara al ver su presente, acostándose con hombres para obtener dinero, aunque eso era lo único que tenía para sobrevivir, no quería que él lo viera de manera errónea. Ella no habría hecho todo esto si su padre no hubiera cometido tantos errores y su vida hubiera sido más iluminada de posibilidades. No, no quería que la odiara, tenía un miedo, un horrible miedo de borrar ese recuerdo donde ellos dos eran amigos y nunca faltaban las sonrisas que tanto amo hasta esa edad.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –Para su alivio, su voz no sonaba sería o rígida, aunque no encontraba respuesta coherente o justificada, estaba contra la pared y sin salida por un pequeño error.

-Uhmn…-murmuró, pero más de eso, no pudo decir. Solo retiro su mirada de él, y al tratar de retirarse de su lugar sobre él, el chico la había detenido sosteniendo su cadera.

-Contéstame. –Ahora sí había tomado seriedad, y eso la atemorizó, pero no lo demostraría.

-" _Akashi"._

Había algo de esa chica que le daba nostalgia, no sabía qué, había una pared imaginaria entre sus recuerdos pasados y le impedía saber quién era ella, pero esos ojos lo habían visitado antes en su mente y lo sabía. Esos ojos que encarcelaban y te desgarraban si tratabas de olvidarlos, por más que se golpeaba mentalmente no podía saber de dónde venía, pero quería saber quién era, acababa de decir su nombre y eso era más que una pista, aunque otros pensarán lo contrario no era un completo idiota. En su más recóndito sueño había visto esos ojos bicolores insondables.

La chica solo lo miró, no daría ninguna palabra. Nadie podría sacarle una palabra a ella aun cuando la torturaran de la peor e inimaginable forma.

Y ahí es cuando Atsushi se dio cuenta, como si fuera una chispa se encendiera en su cabeza y la pared imaginaría se destruyera con el toque de una pluma, de que la persona que tanto busco por años y aún decoraba su habitación con una foto vieja y andrajosa, la había encontrado. Su corazón se paró un momento, como si fuera un paro cardiaco, llevó su mano a esa zona apretándola y sintió como su corazón destellaba en un mar de sonidos, pensó por un momento que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Sería un desastre, un niño mimado y un acomplejado por hacer cosas difíciles o costosas físicamente, pero jamás olvidaría a la única persona que dejaría de lado un dulce, su dulce preferido, solo para hacerla sonreír y hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

¡Era ella, lo era! Lo sabía, pero su voz no salía, como si algo le impidiera hacerle hablar, una presión desconocida en su faringe y que era una molestia. Quería abrazarle y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la necesitó por todos estos años, olvidó por completo en qué lugar y situación se encontraban, al fin pudo verla de nuevo, no le importaba, no importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería tener otra oportunidad, de por fin, verla de nuevo.

La chica cubrió sus ojos, decepcionada y perdida, desconociendo el camino que debía tomar en ese momento, quería algo que la sacará de esa masacre en su cabeza, recordando como su padre había mandado a asesinar a la madre de Atsushi, como le arrebataba lo poco que tenía y que tanto amaba, que todo era su maldita culpa. Todo por separarlo de él, ¿Qué tan miserable debía ser? Como su vida envuelta hipócritamente llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones para la gente, cuando lo único que sintió su vida fue la soledad y el apoyo nulo, donde gritaba en un silencio iracundo que todo el mundo ignoraba, y cuando había aparecido su ángel que iluminaba su vista, también se le fue arrebatado.

Cuando menos lo esperó, cuando más lo necesitaba, sintió como unos grandes brazos la rodeaban y la apretaban en un cálido y confortante abrazo. No quiso sentir nada más, olvidando su alrededor y escuchando la música que provenía de la disco, Anything could happen, se dejó descansar en el pecho del menor. Sus lágrimas caían apresuradamente por sus mejillas, no traía mucho maquillaje, así que en ningún momento se arruino el rostro en negro, no sabía que significaban esas lágrimas, solo salían, quizás era alegría, quizás nostalgia, pero realmente no le importó. Él siempre le daba lo que más necesitaba, nunca dudo de ello, y esto será una prueba.

-Aka-chin, te extrañé. –Su voz salió entrecortada, o forzada, Atsushi también estaba llorando.

-Y yo a ti, Atsushi. –Murmuro con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro.

 _-Akachin,_ ¿Recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos? –Sus ojos violetas miraban maravillado el cuerpo de su esposa en la cama. Luego de unos minutos, la chica respondió.

-Sí, ¿Por qué Atsushi? –Envuelta en las sabanas, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo mejor.

-Me había enamorado de nuevo de tus ojos. –Encorvo sus labios mostrando bonanza, nunca imaginó llegar hasta donde están ahora, y agradecía con su vida que todo hubiera sido así.


End file.
